Throughout the years, there have been many devices that have been designed to amuse children. Various amusement items allow the child to transport himself or herself on a self-propelled vehicle. Amusement devices of this nature are quite common and are enjoyed by children everywhere. Roller skates, bicycles, scooters, tricycles, and the like, are well known devices for amusing children in this manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,926, issued on Oct. 22, 1963, to Carl B. Verge describes one type of self-propelled amusement device. This invention employs three wheels of equal size, width, and diameter. Pedals extend on each side of the central wheel and engage the outer wheels. Each of these pedals are removed from each other by 180 degrees. This device provides an amusement apparatus which is capable of being in rolling contact with a floor, a pavement, a sidewalk, or an equivalent surface. The user is supported by standing on the pedals and by manipulating portions of the device on which he is standing. As a result, self-propulsion is achieved in a desired direction. Specifically, the person stands on and is supported by the pedals. By shifting one's weight from one crank arm to the other, a balance is achieved. The balance is maintained by applying greater or lesser weight to one foot than the other. By applying weight first to one pedal and than to the other in the manner of applying force to the pedals of a bicycle, the user can effect self-propulsion along a supporting surface while supported by the device. According to the inventor, this device is capable of being learned within ten or fifteen minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,067, issued on Nov. 22, 1988, to Chun-Yi Tang describes a unicycle construction. This unicycle includes two wheels having spacers extending between each of the wheels. Pedals are provided on the outer surfaces of these wheels. Each of these pedals is offset from the other pedal by 180 degrees. Although two wheels are provided on this unicycle, users can learn to unicycle by closing the distance between each of the wheels of the unicycle. As each of the wheels is positioned closer together, the effect of the device will more closely resemble that of a unicycle. The inventor Chun-Yi Tang has also disclosed similar concepts in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,675, 3,506,283, 4,786,068, and 4,786,069.
Canadian Patent No. 768,034, issued on Sept. 26, 1967, to Charles W. Sloan et al., discloses a similar type of self-propelled amusement device. This invention describes a pair of spaced wheels interconnected by a one-piece crank mechanism which acts as a support for a person standing on the device. The wheels of this device are essentially hoop-like elements having no internal support. The ends of the crank mechanism are connected to the inner circumferential faces of the wheels. Surfaces are provided on the crank mechanism so as to receive the feet of the operator.
Each of these prior art arrangements is of relatively complicated construction. In order to enhance its suitability as a children's toy, it is important that the item be very inexpensive. In addition to being inexpensive, the device should be relatively easy to assemble so that children can assemble the item without the help of their parents. Additionally, it is believed that children will enjoy the "unicycle" effect much more than having three equal sized wheels rolling on the ground at the same time. It is believed that the longer the challenge for mastering a device, the longer that children, and other persons, will have an interest in using the device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a self-propelled vehicle that is easy to assemble.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-propelled vehicle that is relatively inexpensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-propelled vehicle which creates a unicycle-like effect.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a self-propelled vehicle that provides unicycle-like challenges but maintains the safety of the user.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.